Disney Turtles Song Parodies
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: like with the mlp song parodies, im gonna have Disney song parodies all in one "story", so that means i am moving my "Let it Go" and "Do you wanna play a Video Game?" song parodies to this story instead. feel free to tell him if you have a fav Disney song you want me to make a tmnt parody out of. Disclaimer: i dont own anything Disney or TMNT related
1. Do You Wanna Play a Video Game?

Do You Wanna Play a Video Game?- Mikey and Donnie version

_(turtle tot Mikey)_ Donnie? (_knocks)_  
Do you wanna play a video game?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
We never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna play a video game?  
It doesn't have to be a video game...

(_turtle tot Donnie)_ Go away, Mikey.

(_turtle tot Mikey)_ Okay, bye...

(_preteen Mikey) (knocks)_  
Do you wanna play a video game?  
Or ride our skateboards in the lair? _(crashes)_ Ahh! Oof!  
I think some company is overdue  
Both Raph and Leo  
Won't hang with me at all!

_(both preteen Raph and Leo)_ (I'm busy now, Mikey)

It gets a little lonely  
With nothing to do  
Just being board outta my mind  
(clicking of tv channels)

("Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never want to see your faces ever again!" April yelled as she ran out of the warehouse. Leaving behind the guilty turtles and heartbroken Donatello.)

(_teenage Mikey) (knocks slowly)_  
Donnie, please I know you're in there  
We're all wondering if you're ok  
They say, "Don't worry" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

I know that it's painful  
Everything she said  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna play a video game? (_sniff)_

Mikey sat on the floor, leaning against the lab door. He brought his knees up and put his arms on them, then layed his head on them. Some tears disobeyed him and fell. He felt so guilty. They released all that mutagen into New York. And if it weren't for his stupidity, April wouldn't have found out, so then she wouldn't be mad at them. And then she wouldn't have broken Donnie's heart. It's all his fault! Why couldn't he do something right for once!?  
Unknown to Mikey, Donnie was also sitting on the floor, leaning on the lab door, just inches away from Mikey. Donnie leaned his head on the door as he thought the exact same thing Mikey did. And he also cried. Donnie wanted so badly to say yes, but he just couldn't get himself to do anything. Nobody can function when their heart is broken. But a broken heart can grow back, but it can easily grow twisted and malformed. So you have to be careful.


	2. Donnie Lets It Go

Let It Go- Donatello version

The wind blows strong on the rooftops tonight  
With all the people below to see  
A city full of mutants,  
And its all because of me.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't fix it all, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the brains of the team that you have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it in anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam that door

I don't care  
What they're planning to do  
Let the night go on,  
The dark never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes all your problems small  
And the fears that once consumed me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what all I know  
My mind is gifted I'm told so  
Nothing to fix, no pressure on me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I can let myself finally fly  
Let it go, let it go  
Never again will I cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll defend  
Let the night go on

My mind races solving problems of the town  
My thoughts are spiraling in my head all around  
And one thought leads to a hundred million more  
I'm never going back,  
There's so much to explore

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the moon at night  
Let it go, let it go  
They'll finally see I'm right

Here I stand  
In the light of the moon  
Let the night go on,  
The dark never bothered me anyway


	3. Donnie Wants to be Part of That World

Preteen Donnie talking to Chong (the first spy-roach) in his lab:

(Maybe they're right. Maybe there is something wrong with me.  
I just don't get how a world that makes such amazing things could be so dangerous.)

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my laboratory's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the turtle  
The turtle who has everything?  
Look down the tunnels  
There's hidden potential  
How many treasures are experimental?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, he's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the humans are  
I wanna see, wanna see them inventing  
Walking around in those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - clothes!

Training your body, you don't get too far  
Brains are what I wanna use more of  
Learning a lot more of - what's that word again?  
Science!

Up where they talk, up where it's fun  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these sewers?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't make fun of their brothers  
Bright young humans, sick of training  
Ready to learn

And ready to know what the humans know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What is propane and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore the surface up above?  
Out of the sewers  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

**I swear to god that the next one will NOT be Donnie centered!**


	4. Donnie's Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt or disney songs.**

Donatello sat and stared at his reflection in the pool of water that was in the lair. He was feeling down for a while now. Things just haven't been going well lately. He keeps making promises and trying so hard to be what he is supposed to be, but he just keeps messing up.

Look at me  
I will never pass for a great ninja  
Or a great inventor  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would fail absolutely everyone

Who is that creature I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection some freak I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

Donnie looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Master Splinter smiled at him.

"I remember once when you were young, you showed me a book. It was a book about different rocks. There was one rock that you proclaimed as your favorite. That rock was unassuming on the outside, but inside it was a treasure." Master Splinter said.

Donnie looked back to his reflection. He thought about his father's words deeply.

"You do not have to be any other than a brother. And of course a son." Master Splinter said. Donnie looked up at Splinter. They looked into each others eyes and Donnie suddenly felt better about who he was. Maybe someday he will be able to see the treasure inside of him like Master Splinter can.

**New headcanon guys! Donnie's favorite kind of rock is a geode! lol and i know what you're thinking, "ANOTHER Donnie song parody!?" but i have a reason for this, it was a request. that is my excuse. you know, i can see this song for Raph too, since he's been the turtle in the fandom to see them as monsters. i swear i will do a song parody of a different turtle, i promise.  
**


End file.
